Golf has been a popular sport for many years and various different forms of carts heretofore have been provided to support a golfer's bag of clubs while the golfer plays a particular golf course. Some forms of carts are non-powered and must therefore be pushed or pulled by a golfer and other forms of carts are powered and include provisions thereon for supporting the golfer as well as his bag of clubs.
Such powered carts are sufficient in size to support other items such as coolers, seats, umbrellas, and other golfing accessories, but most handcarts include structure for supporting little more than a bag of golf clubs.
In the past, persons who used handcarts did so either because of the unavailability of powered carts or because of financial or physical exercise reasons and if motorized carts were available to the more affluent golfers such persons would rent motorized golf carts.
However, the recent increase of interest in physical conditioning has prompted even the affluent golfer to use a handcart rather than a motorized cart. The more affluent golfer is accustomed to many of the golfing accessories which previously could be carried only on a motorized golf cart. These accessories include drink coolers, seats, umbrellas and the like. Accordingly, a need exists for a golf cart of the hand type and which may be used by golfers wishing to receive maximum physical exercise while golfing and yet which will be capable of supporting numerous of the golfing accessories previously limited to motorized golf carts.
Examples of various different forms of golf carts including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,027, 2,772,113, 2,780,508, 2,806,711, 3,147,988, 3,162,461, 3,164,339, 3,620,546, 3,707,279, 3,733,086, 3,866,934, 4,032,054 and 4,262,928.